Bipper Returns
by Dipper plus Mabel
Summary: Bill gets a hold of Dipper's body again. What crazy stuff will he do with it this time? Will they find out? If you want a sequel, I will make one called, "A Pine Tree's Soul" (not out yet). Rated T for violence and character death (yes, character death!). One-shot.


**Pretend after Weirdmaggedon, no one died and Bill was still alive. The world didn't end, everything is basically normal. SO SORRY for not updating forEVER on any of my stories. Hope you enjoy!**

It had been a long day. Dipper was glad to be back at the Mystery Shack. He remembered all the events the last year he was here. The portal, the forest, the journal...Oh, and Weirdmaggedon. That was chaotic. The long trip from home to back here had been exhausting. The twins hadn't changed much. Well, they hadn't changed at all. Dipper was still a mystery lover, paranormal expert, and the caring person he is, and Mabel was still, well, Mabel. He drifted off to sleep, the events of last year still settling in...

"Heya, Pine Tree! I see you've made it back to Gravity Falls!" a familiar voice echoed through his mind. Of course. Bill. I got up and looked around.

"What are you even here for? You should be smart enough to know that I won't make a deal with you. Especially after that Weirdmaggedon thing you pulled off!" Dipper spat. Bill popped into existence in front of him.

"Oh, but you haven't even heard my deal, yet!"

"It's probably horrible! What is it, anyway?"

"I'll revive Glasses!" Glasses? Isn't that Grunkle Ford? Dipper started to become worried.

"What do you mean? He's not dead...is he?" Dipper realized he didn't get to see Grunkle Ford. He had assumed Grunkle Ford was busy with whatever.

"Oh, no one told you the bad news? Yes, he is dead. He got into an... _accident_...in the woods."

"What happened? What did you do?"

"Oh, I'm sure the others will clear it up eventually."

Dipper audibly sighed. "So, you're going to heal him?"

"Well, yeah, why would I tell you that if I wouldn't?"

"And what do you get?"

"Oh, I just want a tree." A tree? How was Dipper going to get a tree? As if reading his mind, in which, he probably did read his mind, he said, "Don't worry, I'll just get one myself." Dipper thought about this deal. Grunkle Ford for a tree from the forest. Bill stuck out his hand, covered in blue flames. It would be so easy, too! Just reach out and shake a hand. Before he could change his mind, Dipper shook the hand held out in front of him weakly. Blue flames crept up their arms. It didn't hurt, like a normal fire would, but it was more of a tingly/ticklish feeling. Bill laughed like a psychopath.

"Okay, so which tree are you going to get?"

"Well, I always liked trees usually used as a Christmas tree, fir trees, pine trees, oh, yes! A pine tree! Hmm, what about...this pine tree?" he said, pointing at Dipper. Dipper remembered something. Wasn't he called Pine Tree? At the last moment, he realized his big mistake. Bill pulled Dipper's "soul" out of his body and went into it. Bill laughed maniacally, again.

"Hey! Aren't you at least supposed to bring back Grunkle Ford?"

"I did, kiddo. He died in the forest, his body is still in the forest, I wake him up in the forest. You'll most likely never see him again." Before Dipper could say anything, Bill quietly crept over to Mabel. "Who should I mess with first?" Bill cackled, staring at Mabel.

"NO! No, no, no, no, anyone else but Mabel, _please_ not Mabel..." Dipper begged. Bill ignored Dipper and pushed Mabel off the bed.

"AHHH! Dipper!" Mabel yelled, annoyed. She clutched her arm in pain and stared at Dipper. She was surprised to see Dipper almost enjoy watching her fall. Of course, she couldn't have known that that wasn't Dipper. "Why'd you do that?" She didn't look angry anymore. Just confused.

"Because you looked way too peaceful." Bill replied with a smirk. Mabel just tilted her head like a puppy. Seeming to ignore what happened, Mabel walked downstairs to eat, still holding her arm.

"Kids! Breakfast's ready!" Grunkle Stan said seemingly on cue. It was a bunch of pancakes. As they sat down to eat, Grunkle Stan remembered that he needed to tell Dipper about Grunkle Ford and his...disappearance. "Kid," Grunkle Stan said. "There's something I need to tell you. Your Grunkle Ford...uh, he's...gone..."

"What? Grunkle Ford isn't...dead, is he?" Mabel asked nervously.

"Yeah, he's probably dead. Eh, Whatever." Bill simply stated in a matter-of-factly voice. Everyone froze at this statement.

"Kid? You okay?"

"OF COURSE I'M OKAY!" The sudden outburst scared Mabel and Grunkle Stan. Bill just went outside without even eating. No one wanted to deal with this. Not yet.

"He's not dead, is he? Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked again, half-knowing the answer, but not willing to accept it. Tears welled up in her eyes. Instead of waiting for her heart to break when she would hear that it was true, Mabel just ran upstairs.

Dipper's soul was about to follow Mabel when he heard the door open. Soos and Wendy walked through the doorway. Dipper headed upstairs to see Mabel staring at the demon-possessed Dipper through the window. An idea popped into his head. He rushed to Bill and talked to him.

"Get out of my body already!"

"Oh, make me Pine Tree! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And I still have business to do in this body! So if you'll get out of here and..."

"No one cares about your business!" Mabel was still watching Bill as he seemingly talked to no one. What was Dipper doing, talking to thin air? Mabel began forming theories, but only one made a lot of sense. The thought made her feel disgusted. The triangle guy. Bill Cipher. She was shocked at her own idea, so much that she looked visibly surprised. Just in case, she decided to keep quiet about it.

Minutes passed.

Dipper/Bill, or maybe Bipper, had stopped talking to what was apparently Dipper's ghost soul thingy. Huh, Bipper! That's a cool name for him. Bipper went back inside.

Hours passed.

Mabel heard a shout from downstairs. It was Bipper. Then, she heard a bunch of screams, a door open, a yell that sounded like Grunkle Ford, and something breaking. Grunkle Ford ran out in the backyard field, where he was visible in the window Mabel was looking through. Wait. _Grunkle Ford?_ She had completely forgotten he was dead. Grunkle Ford was beat up badly. Bipper was chasing after him. Without hesitation, Mabel ran downstairs at top speed, three steps at a time. When she got downstairs, no one was there. Except Bipper. He was casually holding a knife in his right hand. "Holding a knife" and "casually" in the same sentence is not a good thing! To make things creepier than it already is, the knife had blood on it.

"Well, Shooting Star, I see you're on to me. You didn't think I didn't know you were watching me, did you?"

"What did you do to them?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I love you, Shooting Star. Heh, not like that."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!"

"Yeesh, kiddo! I'm tryi-"

 **"ANSWER ME!"** Mabel was surprised at the volume of her own voice. But it didn't matter. She just wanted to know what had happened.

"I claimed ownership of your friends. They're not available at the moment. On the bright side, I brought a present. Here ya go, kid!" Bipper threw the knife at Mabel, who narrowly dodged it. The knife scraped her arm, making her wince. She rushed outside as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Don't make me do something drastic, Shooting Star. I have all the people you care about. I don't want to _kill_ someone." Bipper threatened, taking out another knife. Bipper walked after her. Dipper, or at least his ghost, watched it all. Having no other idea what to do, Dipper jumped into Bipper's body. Now both Dipper and Bill were controlling the twin's body. Mabel watched as Bipper seemingly attacked himself. The now teenage boy struggling to control himself, Mabel noticed her chance and leapt at her twin brother.

"Get out of my brother's body, you evil triangle!" Mabel yelled, reminding her of when Bill took over Dipper's body at the sock puppet performance.

"Mabel! Get out! RUN!" He replied, obviously not controlling himself well. Hearing this, Mabel stopped fighting Bipper.

"Dipper? Are you-" Just then, Bipper tried to chuck the knife toward Mabel. But instead, he stabbed himself in the chest. Bill flew out of the body, staring at Dipper.

"What kind of logic do you humans use? And I thought humans were supposed to be smart compared to other species in this universe."

"Dipper!" The twin sister ran to her brother, but was stopped by a certain dream demon. Bill snapped his fingers, and Mabel fell unconscious.

"Mabel..." Dipper called weakly.

"Pine Tree, you know you're going to bleed out, right? Shooting Star here is going to wake up and find you dead here." Dipper didn't care. As long as Mabel was okay. "Wow. Even at the time of your death, you still think about your precious sister. I must say, I like you. I may even keep you alive. Besides, you might just come in handy. Well, you got two more minutes of consciousness." The pain spread out through his body. Silence. At the last moment before he would die, Bill said, "See ya in the mindscape, buddy." Bill stared at this now dead body. Mabel started groaning. Bill reached into his body and pulled out a a bunch of blue wisps in the shape of a pine tree. He then took it and disappeared into nothingness, the wisps disappearing with him. Mabel woke up to see his brother, dead and gone.

* * *

 **Do you want a sequel? It will be called, "A Pine Tree's Soul. It's completely up to you. Also, is there anything you want to suggest? Please review!**


End file.
